In His Kiss
by Neko Oni
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto wants to know if Sasuke really loves him or is just using him, and he plans to find out by kissing him.


Ooh, fluffy romance, how I lurve thee! O

I lurve the Naru and Sasu pairing- I read it all the time- but I hardly ever write it cuz my plot bunnies are currently on strike. Damn unions!

But I wrote one! I finally wrote one! Squee! Well, actually, this is my second. My first one was a NaruSasu called "Butterfly". If you didn't read it yet and you like uke!Sasuke, then I highly recommend it! Yay for random pimpage!

PAIRING: NaruSasu / SasuNaru (In this one they're kinda equal, 'cept Sasuke's the seme most of the time)

SUMMARY: Naruto wants to know if Sasuke loves him, and he plans to find out by kissing him.

WARNINGS: Blatant references/mentions of sex. Yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and I make no money off of this.

NOTES: I got the idea for this when I was cleaning baseboards the other day and my grandma had on the oldies station. The song, "It's In His Kiss" by Aretha Franklin ( I think) came on and this idea just randomly popped into my head. So in a way, I guess you could say this was inspired by the song, but it's not a song-fic or anything even remotely close to the song. 'cept for the title. 

&&&&&&&&&

IN HIS KISS

by Neko Oni

Naruto wanted to know if Sasuke loved him. The Avenger was such a closed book it was almost impossible to tell, even to someone who knew him as well as Naruto did. Then again, the hyperactive blonde was not the most astute of ninja. Sasuke was not just a closed book; he was nailed, glued, and duct-taped shut with razor-wire fencing and armed guards.

Still, Naruto was dying to know if this was True Love and if Sasuke returned his feelings. The only way, as cheesy as it sounds, was to kiss him. At least, that was according to the girly teen magazine Naruto had pilfered off Sakura. Sasuke's love for him would be revealed in his kiss. Naruto was highly skeptical of such overly romantic drivel, but the ever-stoic Sasuke left him no choice. Besides, it was worth a shot. Believe it!

Naruto was desperate to know, and there was no other way to find out. He could not tell by Sasuke's eyes. His dark, slanted eyes were deep and gorgeous, full of shadows and mystery. But the secrets swirling in his obsidian depths guarded themselves. His dangerous, beautiful eyes were as hard and dark as flint, deflecting whatever emotions were hurled at them. Occasionally- usually at the mention of Itachi- they resembled deep, black pits from hell, burning with hatred and bloodlust. Anger, hatred- those were the only emotions Sasuke allowed himself to reveal. The only things he allowed himself to feel.

Sasuke's face was just as guarded as his eyes. Granted, it was an exceptionally beautiful face. Beautiful bone structure underlined a pale oval face and a flawless, ivory complexion. Sasuke's black, inky eyes and raven hair made his pale skin glow like the moon on a starless night. Sasuke was beyond good-looking; he was chillingly stunning with a cold, haughty beauty that bordered near perfection. Except he never smiled or frowned. No emotions washed over his face, save for when he was bubbling over with hatred for his brother and his slaughtered clan. Okay, so he made the exception for scowling. He scowled a lot- when he was annoyed, frustrated, upset, angry or brooding. So, the many moods of Sasuke Uchiha were restricted to scowls. Still, it was hard to tell what he was feeling just from his sickeningly beautiful face.

His eyes and his face were just part of the Uchiha charm that attracted girls like flies to a dung heap. Not that Sasuke in any way resembled a pile of poop- well, his attitude was pretty shitty and his disposition left much to be desired- but the fan girls that stalked and salivated over him were as annoying and numerous as flies. Naruto often thought they carried just as many diseases, too. Those girls knew nothing about Sasuke- his drive, his torment- all they saw was his pretty face and they nosebleed to death. This made them seem like vapid, shallow, brain-dead creatures. They were not completely stupid- they knew Sasuke brooded, but in their romantic minds, they were sure they could heal his wounded heart with their true, pure love.

Naruto sneered at such a juvenile notion. He knew first hand what it took to overcome wounds to the heart. First of all, the person had to want to heal, to put their past behind them. Much easier said than done. Second of all, they had to work through their pain, figure out how to deal with their issues and how to move on. That part was even harder still and took a long time. It would not happen overnight with just a kiss and a declaration of love. Facing one's own demons often took emotional support of others (most often involving some type of psychiatric counseling, especially for demons as big and traumatizing as Sasuke's), and there were many bumps, potholes, ditches, and burned bridges along the way. Sasuke, however, showed no inclination of wanting any part of that road. All he wanted was to kill his brother, and he would do so at any cost, even selling his own soul. Who cared if he died or lived? All that mattered was killing Itachi and avenging the clan.

Naruto cared, and he wanted to show Sasuke he cared. He wanted Sasuke to let his guard down and let him in. They fought. They had sex, Sasuke always topping. He would never bottom, never place his trust in Naruto. The blonde Kyuubi-wielder knew the raven felt something for him, but he didn't know the depth of his feelings. He wanted to find out, to know if he was wasting his time trying to get past the Uchiha's almighty defenses. Sasuke would never bottom and never cuddled, as if he was afraid to be so close, to let the blonde in. Hah, who would have thought the almighty Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of a mere hug? Naruto would have laughed if it wasn't so sad.

Sasuke's embrace revealed nothing of his thoughts or feelings. It was distant, filled by animal-driven lust when they writhed together, naked bodies tangling in the bed sheets as each boy fought for supremacy. Sasuke won each time; he was too guarded to back down, and Naruto always gave in with the hope that this would, somehow, earn Sasuke's trust and let him open up a little.

Even more confusing was the way Sasuke acted. Even after hot, rough sex, he was still unsmiling, cold, and distant. He hardly talked and Naruto was the one who had to initiate everything between them, be it fights or kisses. In that sense, Naruto was the leader, pushing Sasuke further into a relationship. Sasuke would follow, only to rush Naruto once he was off-guard and forcefully dominate him. No, nothing could be gleamed from the way Sasuke acted, other than that he would not let Naruto in no matter what the blonde said or did, how hard he tried.

So the only thing Naruto had left to go on was a kiss. Sasuke kept no diary or on-line blog. His my space profile was just one big blurb of "die Itachi die", "I hate Itachi", "I will kill Itachi", "death to aniki", etc, etc. When Sasuke was younger, back in their Academy days, he had kept a diary; Naruto stole- eh, found- it one day when Sasuke was in the shower. It was full of scribblings of a stick-figure Itachi being killed in various ways and "Die, Itachi" was written in crayon on every other page.

Naruto knew one thing for sure about Sasuke; he was intent on killing his big brother. But, more importantly, did Sasuke love him? That's what Naruto really cared about. He loved Sasuke, and he wanted Sasuke to love him in return. Sure, the sex was good. Hell, it was great. It would be even better if he topped, however, but he was not going to complain. He was banging the Uchiha. He just wanted more than bedroom games. He wanted to be loved.

"Tch, dobe, quit staring at me like that." Sasuke's obsidian eyes glared at him. They lay in bed together after a bout of steaming hot sex, and the taller boy had just woken up.

Naruto blinked, realizing he had just been caught. While Sasuke slept, he'd been staring at his beautiful form, lost in thought trying to figure out if Sasuke loved him or not. Naruto drew a deep, shaky breath. It was do or die. He closed his bright, sunny blue eyes and pressed his lips gently to Sasuke's soft ones.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, full of love. Not hot and hungry with passion, demanding and devouring, but mild and full of a much softer notion. Love. Naruto's heart twisted in his chest as Sasuke stiffened in surprise and he waited for the raven to respond. Sasuke was tense, waiting for Naruto to deepen it, to try and force him into submission so that he could fight for control. The blonde ninja did not dominate or submit; he merely held his lips against Sasuke's. Warm and steady. He wasn't going anywhere.

Hesitantly, unsure of what to make of it, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. The power was balanced, neither seeking to dominate the other, no thoughts of sex on their minds. They were two halves coming together to form a hole. Naruto's lips were strangely warm and the steady pressure comforted Sasuke in a way he couldn't explain. It was deep and primal, but lacking in lust, and made something deep in his heart twist.

Sasuke's lips trembled for a moment and he closed his dark eyes, lashes stark black against alabaster skin. The pressure from Naruto's lips was steady and reassuring, not forceful, and Sasuke found himself kissing back, pressing his lips to Naruto's. Warm and steady. Strong together.

Naruto's puckered lips itched to break out into a triumphant grin, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. His eyes, blue and warm like a sunny summer's day, danced in pleasure and he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He knew by Sasuke's reply that he truly did love him. They never kissed like this before; always, lips were seeking to conquer, driven by lust and need. This kiss, however, was soft and gentle, full of tender feelings. And Sasuke was kissing him back. He wasn't forcing himself on Naruto, and he wasn't pulling away, either. He met him head on, lip for lip, emotions concealed in a kiss.

It was not much- just a little, innocent kiss, but it gave Naruto hope. Sasuke could still be saved from the darkness. He loved Naruto, and the blonde would use that love as Sasuke's salvation. Sasuke's love for him reaffirmed Naruto's determination and affection for the Uchiha. He was not going to let him go, ever. Believe it!

OWARI

&&&&&&

Yupp, 'tis the end, cuz this is just a lil one-shot. I find I'm safer sticking to one-shots, especially with random ideas, cuz then I actually finish them.

Reviews are much, much appreciated. Review and you can kiss Sasuke! Or make Naruto kiss him!


End file.
